Triassic Impact: Part III of Jurassic Impact
by JurassicFever
Summary: 13 years after the events of Jurassic Impact, Isla Nublar had transformed into one of the top tourist destinations of the decade. But, the incidents of Jurassic World in 2015 changed all of that. Dr. Wu has gone missing, and all InGen operations have been withheld indefinitely. Now it is up to returning characters to convince the world that John Hammond's dream is worth protecting.
1. Prologue: Picking up the Pieces

_Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters or works of Jurassic Park._

 _Note from the author - This is a direct sequel to my story, Jurassic Impact_. _However, this story takes place not long after the events of Jurassic World. The goal is to tie my stories with the evolving Jurassic Film Franchise._

 **Prologue: Picking up the Pieces**

The InGen Base at Palo Alto, California is crowded with reporters and sponsors as they prepare for an emergency financial meeting regarding the incident on Isla Nublar over the winter holidays.

"Settle down, settle down everyone".The COO of Masrani Corporation, Richard Wiesner, speaks through his microphone from his table of colleagues, everyone begins to quiet down. "Alright, thank you everyone for coming. We apologize for delaying this meeting to over two months, but I'm sure we can all agree that there is deep concern regarding the future of our island properties. So, we are here to assess what will become of Masrani Corporation's failing investments in InGen after those horrific incidents at Jurassic World." He looks at a businesswoman with pristine white attire and long ginger hair.

"Given Ms. Dearing and Mr. Grady's first-hand experience with the park, could you explain why InGen operations shouldn't be terminated?" Claire speaks into her table microphone.

"Thank you Richard, for allowing me to address these issues here today. First and foremost, it is with my deepest of sorrows that I must confirm the tragic loss of our company's owner, Simon Masrani. He carried on the legacy of John Hammond in an unimaginable way that brought quote, "living biological attractions so outstanding that they capture the imagination of the entire planet." And so he did. The animals are the living proof that Masrani died a hero. Both his and Hammond's contributions will carry on with Mr. Masrani's son, when he is of age. But to answer your question, let me make this clear to everyone. These animals are meant to be untameable. The Indominus was nothing more than an advanced and dangerous form of the word-"

"I'm sorry, but it appears to me that what you're saying is that _InGen's_ dinosaurs are bound to be a threat as was the Indominus Rex. What goes to say that there won't be any more unsuccessful attempts to assimilate dinosaurs into this time period?"

"You're absolutely right, Richard. However, success is open to interpretation in this matter. If there's one thing I remember that Mr. Masrani told me during his visit to Jurassic World, it was that, "the key to a happy life is to accept one is never actually in control". Yes, the chain of events set off by the Indominus was partially our fault as were the many casualties and injuries that resulted from them. But you cannot guarantee stability of anything such as a park like Jurassic World."

A representative from one of the park's former sponsors asks Claire, "But Ms. Dearing. Is there any reason to reopen the park in the first place?"

"I'm not sure about that at this time. But, surely there will be flaws in visitor and animal satisfaction and security from time to time. Destroying decades of investments makes the dream of it all in vain. As with any zoo, those dinosaurs out there, living on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, have just the capacity to harm us as we do to them! Killing them won't do us any good. I saw it with my own eyes as a wounded Apatosaur died in my arms. That is all I have to say". The reporters do not appear to have any questions, but just continue to writing down notes.

"Clever 'speeching', Ms. Dearing", says the man in boardshorts, seated right next to her.

"Thank you Mr. Grady. Is there anything you would like to add?", asks a confident Claire. She pushes the mic to him, which throws Owen a bit off guard.

Richard Wiesner asks,"Now Mr. Grady, going off from what we discussed with your colleague. What do you propose about reopening the park?"

"Is this mic on?, Owen taps the microphone,"Hello? Good and No". Many confused looks including Claire's are shared in the base.

"Interesting. Would you care to elaborate?"

"See, you guys don't get it. You probably never will. Maintaining a park within the park itself is one thing, but, trying to control from the outside is a vantage point that will never teach you people anything. Jurassic World may look like a boring prehistoric zoo of dinosaurs, but once you're in their territory, you might as well pray that you get back in one piece. I say, just leave the islands untouched. But if you want to reopen the park, reopen it with caution and respect. Just don't mess with the balance of nature, otherwise it will get back at you with a sheer force like that of the Indominus."

"Thank you Mr. Grady for your input".

Everyone silently applauds Owen who sits next to a stern-looking Claire with her arms crossed. Owen asks her, "What?" Claire shrugs it off as several other corporations that formerly sponsored Jurassic World address their concerns and opinions of the future of the park until Richard Wiesner addresses, "All right then, thank you all for coming here tonight. In a few weeks, Masrani Corporation will release its final decisions for Isla Nublar. Thank you again and have a great night!"

The room empties and Claire and Owen leave together from the new InGen base at San Diego. As the two walk to Claire's Mercedes-Benz from the island, Owen asks, "Everything alright, Claire?"

"I'm fine. I just thought we agreed on reopening the park. Those dinosaurs are animals, and they have their right to live".

"I did agree. I think it's better if we leave the animals be."

"But?-"

"-Let's change the subject. Why is a woman of your dinosaur chasing skills still subject to wearing all this?". He points to Claire's perfect white formal attire and Claire retaliates, "Excuse me, after everything we've been through, I'm still a businesswoman", she calms down,"It's all about presentation, Owen".

"Yeah, yeah, let's get something to eat". The two enter the car and leave the InGen base.

After Owen and Claire place their order at the restaurant table. Owen looks at all the people in formal clothing and remarks, "I feel slightly under-dressed for this place".

"And you say that after that meeting with everyone in suits?", replies Claire. The two receive their meals and there is some silence for each to eat without extra conversation until Owen asks,"So, have you heard anything about Dr. Wu?"

"Um, nothing yet. He's still AWOL since the attack, but sooner or later, Masrani Corp will release its decisions, especially what to do with his research. So if he doesn't show up then-"

"You don't think, he could be, dead?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, but if he is, he'd better hurry before anything happens to his files".

After finishing their meals, Owen and Claire return to the Coupe and head off to their respective apartment homes. The two stand in front of Claire's front door.

"One last question", asks Owen, "If we can't find him, find Dr. Wu, what's going to happen to InGen?"

"Well, it's going to be the beginning of March next week. So we'll probably find out in the monthly report. Fortunately, we have several of Dr. Wu's assets who are still in contact, so we may be able to get their help in protecting the animals. You should go to sleep now Owen. We've got another day of work tomorrow".

"All right, Ms. Dearing. Buenas noches."

"Good night".


	2. Chapter 1: Leftovers

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or works from the Jurassic Park franchises._

Chapter 1: Leftovers

"I'm heading out Sunny. Lock up the lab, will you?", asks Tim Murphy, head of the InGen Research Laboratories in Liverpool, to one of his colleagues.

"No problem, sir. Have a nice weekend". Tim leaves the facility and heads to a local market to pick up some last minute groceries. He then goes to his apartment building and first drops half of the groceries inside his room. He returns outside, knocking on the door next to his.

"Dr. Lewis? Dr. Lewis? Open up, it's Tim". There's a faint moaning sound coming from behind the door and then the familiar british voice says, "Come in". Tim enters the room to find a graying Robert Lewis sitting on his recliner, holding a remote one hand and holding his overgrown belly in the other.

"Great, you're just how I left you", Tim comments sarcastically as he takes out groceries from one of the bags to place in Robert's kitchen cabinets.

"What's to expect from your old, retired mentor. And, please, you can call me anything but Dr. Lewis, like Robert or Bob".

"Ok, but you're not that old. How's Bobby?", asks Tim in a mocking British accent.

"No! Anything but that one! It makes me sound like someone's house elf" Tim laughs as he wraps up the plastic bag and puts it in a drawer stuffed with other rolled-up plastic bags.

"Help yourself son with some dinner".

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about my groceries! I'll be right back!" Robert comments to himself while examining a potato chip, "Ah, the life of a middle-aged geneticist". Tim runs out of Robert's apartment and takes care of his own groceries. He changes into more comfortable clothing and returns to Robert's place.

Tim sits down on Robert's sofa with some microwaved lasagna for the two of them and is asked, "So how's the life of a geneticist in the year of 2015?"

"The good things are with the latest technology: PCR machines, high-tech microscopes, computerized scanning of biomolecular data, and whatnot, everything you taught me when I was an intern takes less time".

"Cool, but there must be a con somewhere?", comments Robert.

"Actually, no. Not until lately. We've been a little tight on funding lately ever since the Jurassic World incident. I'm not really supposed to tell you this. But, Masrani Corp wants me to work with them on a new park in the Azores".

"Is that so? I remember when I was retiring, InGen shut the project down after Hammond, I mean, your grandfather's death".

"It confuses me too, to see that both Masrani and InGen founders are dead, yet both companies want to keep pulling out dinosaurs left and right. This lasagna is so good". Tim takes both plates to the sink to wash.

"I made it myself. I'm not all that useless you know".

"Did you get the mail?"

"Good point, I don't even bother." Tim grabs Roberts and his own mailbox keys and gets both sets of mail. He looks through them and finds a letter for both of them from Masrani Corporation. Tim opens his letter and is shocked. Robert asks, "What is it my boy?"

The letter reads:

 _Dr. Murphy,_

 _After recent financial considerations regarding earlier incidents, all InGen operations are to cease until further notice. You will be informed by email or phone when a decision has been made. We are sorry for any inconvenience, but we are doing the best we can to satisfy all our shareholders. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please do not hesitate to contact Masrani Global. Your cooperation is highly valued._

 _Regards,_

 _Richard Weisner_

 _COO of Masrani Global Corporation_

"There goes my career".

"Ah, Mid-life crisis at age 35. You're welcome to stay in my apartment".

"Very funny". Tim opens Robert's letter and he sees that the letter is signed by Claire Dearing, Island Operations.

"Isn't this the Park Operations Manager?", TIm asks.

"Was. But, what's it say?"

 _Dr. Lewis,_

 _I hope your retirement is going well. You have probably already been informed of the crisis at InGen and Masrani Corporation. My colleague and I are doing what we can to save the assets. Please call me as soon as you can. We need your help. You're one of our only hopes to salvage what we can._

 _Best,_

 _Claire Dearing_

 _Island Operations Manager_

Tim comments, "From the looks of this letter, Ms. Dearing is quite the lady friend of yours or she is channeling a Princess Leia and Obi-Wan Kenobi vibe".

"She's nothing of the sort. She already has a companion", Robert snatches away the letter and looks at it, "we've crossed paths before when InGen was getting introduced to Masrani Corp. But I needed to stay in touch with someone in case I was needed"

Tim makes a snide remark, " _Needed_. You could have come visited the lab once in awhile. Everybody there highly regards your work, you know".

"That's not what I meant, Tim. But, my time with InGen has been strained ever since Andrea-" Robert's throat dries up, "Ever since we escape Isla Nublar, InGen and Masrani have been keeping secrets from me and I need to find out what's going on."

"Wait, so you've been doing spy work?"

"Not really. I'm just trying to make sure that some valuable data doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Whose data?"

"Dr. Wu's"


	3. Chapter 2: A Bargain

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and works of Jurassic Park.

 **Chapter 2: A Bargain**

Claire walks through a hallway with her a tray of two coffee cups in one hand and a folder with files in another. As she walks towards her cubicle, she stops by Owen's and comments, "The office doesn't really suit you if you ask me".

"Tell me about it. Have you gotten anything on him?"

"Nothing yet, but", Claire crouches next to one of his ears, "I reached out to some of the contacts through private letters. One of them is an aquaintance of mine so I'm sure I'll hear something from him". Owen turns around and tells her in a half-romantic state, "You're amazing". Claire backs away and tells him, "Save that for later Mr. Grady. We have a date for 3 tonight. So put on your best suit. Okay?" Claire walks away to her cubicle and Owen goes back to his computer screen containing behavioral analysis data.

Later that evening, Owen, in a blue shirt and dark pants, ties up his shoes and answers the door. Claire is in a silver gown with a large white handbag.

"I thought big purses were a no-go for dinners." the two walk down to Owen's car.

"It's a business matter. I have some important documents in here for when we meet our contact shortly". Owen helps her into the passenger's seat and she loads the GPS, which directs them to a high-quality Indian restaurant.

"When did you get into Indian Food?" Owen asks in confusion.

"It's just to accommodate our contact this evening. Shall we?". The two enter the restaurant.

"Table for 3, Dearing", Claire tells the receptionist. She and Owen have a seat in a side table that is relatively cut off from the center of the main dining floor. As the waiter comes around with the menu and water, Claire tells the waiter to call over a slim and bewildered man waiting in the line at reception. The man appears to them as a young but mentally aged college professor. He shakes hands and speaks with an american accent.

"Ms. Dearing. It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance this evening. And you as well. Mr. -"

"-Grady. Owen Grady." Owen gives the man

"Pleased to meet you Owen. I'm Adam, colleague of Dr. Wu from Stanford. Please, have a seat." The three order their food and take some suggestions from Adam. While they wait for the food, Claire takes out an InGen file with the tab labeled _Wu, Henry_.

"So, how long have you known him?" Claire asks Adam.

"I've known him since '95. I was a junior in undergrad at Stanford and I took his advanced Molecular Theory lecture. He soon became my mentor for my senior thesis and I ended up going to grad school because I was so engrossed in the work that Henry left for us before he moved back to the island. Ever since Jurassic World opened, he stopped teaching and he only worked in the lab a week or two each month. But, he hasn't showed up in the past few months leading up to the incident and the news that he went missing has had me worried".

Owen asks, "So, do you have any idea where he could have gone off to?"

"No, but he mostly uses his computer in his office near the lab. So, I've been told how to access it, in the case of an emergency. But, I need something in return. I need some sort of incentive".

Owen asks, "Incentive?"

Claire adds, "Like what do you propose?"

"I need some sponsorship. You see, Dr. Wu is or was a gem to the biology department at Stanford. Ever since he started going back to the island, the department's been facing a lot of negative criticism such as 'the program lacks the passion it had in the 90s'. That sort of stuff".

"We can try to arrange something, Masrani's been a little tight on funding lately, but once we find Wu, I will recommend the department to our company".

"Excellent. We are in your debt Ms. Dearing", says Adam excitedly. Owen, keen on information, asks, "So, now can you tell us about the computer?"

"Oh, yes. The computer is quite updated, Windows software, the latest and fastest. But I'll need to get you two in with my ID."

"When can we come in to get that examined?", Claire asks.

"This weekend should be fine. There'll be fewer staff on site, especially in the morning".

"How's Sunday, at 8 am?", Claire asks again, looking at Adam and then at Owen.

"That's perfect!", Adam responds.

"Fine by me", agrees Owen.

Robert goes to his mailbox on a Saturday morning and receives another Masrani Global letter. He opens it up to find Claire's contact information:

 _Dr. Lewis,_

 _I hope this message is being received to you on time. Thank you for agreeing to help. I apologize for the cryptic way of contacting you, but I have found a source at the University who will show us what we need. I'm going to link you to a secure video feed this Sunday, February 14th at 8AM PST so have your phone ready for that._

 _Best of Luck,_

 _Claire Dearing_

 _Island Operations Manager_

Robert returns to his apartment and places the Masrani envelope in his laptop case. He then prepares for his morning weekend jog with Tim to a community park. The two walk to the entrance to the park and begin jogging.

"So, I see that you finally got more than just one mail letter for the first time in a long while. Any news?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow afternoon at 4, we're going to connect with Claire, my contact, from Stanford University".

"Isn't that where he teaches? Wu?"

"Yes. They've got in touch with one of his coworkers so hopefully we get something from tomorrow's feed. Enough chatting, more running". Robert begins to run past Tim.


	4. Chapter 3: Feed

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and works of Jurassic Park.

 **Chapter 3: Feed**

Owen and Claire wait in front of a department building at Stanford University for Adam.

"Do you think he's gonna show up? I've got a bad vibe coming from this guy", Owen asks Claire.

"We don't know that for sure so we'll find out soon enough. There he is". Adam opens the door and directs them up to an abandoned disorganized room that belongs to Henry Wu.

"If you don't mind, I am going to have another colleague who will be joining us via video chat".

"Of course, just be aware that if any of this gets shared to the public. It's all on you", responds a hesitant Adam. Owen clenches his fists a bit, but Claire calms him down, holding his right hand. Claire sets up the guest Wi-Fi and sends a video feed request to Dr. Robert Lewis.

"All ready, Dr. Lewis?", Tim asks. Robert frantically gets himself ready for the video feed when his phone starts vibrating with a cyber-green looking message.

"It's them", Tim comments.

"You shouldn't really be here. Claire contacted me, not you."

"It doesn't matter. Whatever's happening with Wu's affecting my career, so I have the right to know what on earth is going on."

Robert answers the call and sees Claire.

"Dr. Lewis. It's been a long time. Who's with you?"

"This is, um, Tim, Tim Murphy. Hammond's grandson. He's the one who went on the missions with me."

"That's right. I haven't seen you since then Tim. It's good to have both of you. On my side, Owen's here", Claire shows Owen who waves to Robert and TIm, "and we have Adam". Adam waves to the two and is shown to be accessing Dr. Wu's computer. Robert asks, "So, what's happening now, Claire?"

"We are gaining access to Dr. Wu's computer. Hopefully, we can find what we need to track him down". When Adam logs in to the home screen, everyone is intimidated by the icon-filled screen.

Owen asks, "So, where do we start?"

"I'm going to key in a search for files related to InGen", says Adam. But when he does just that, nothing shows up.

"Nothing. I thought I saw him working on InGen files the last time he was here", Adam says to the two in the room and the two on the phone. They all try different searches, but they end up with no luck. Adam closes the search window and rubs his eyes.

Tim then asks, "Wait a minute guys. Maybe we're thinking too direct here. InGen clearly doesn't want to release many documents publicly even if it's on a personal computer. So, maybe Dr. Wu's kept a password-encrypted file of some sort".

"Good Idea, Tim. But, there's a 100 of those files on this screen alone. We'll be here till next morning", says Claire.

"Then, try looking at the icons. See if there's anything peculiar about them. See if there's anything that stands out." Claire holds the phone closer to the computer montior, scanning around all corners of the screen. Tim carefully examines the screen and locks eyes on a file.

"What about that one titled "object" and with an icon resembling a white rabbit?"

Adam clicks on the file and a black screen pops up with white letters reading:

 **ACCESS JW MAINFRAME**

 **Latest User Activity: JUNE 7, 2015, USER: PASSWORD REQUIRED FOR VIEWING**

 **PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD**

"Nice job Tim! We now know that Wu's still active", Claire tells Tim over the phone. Robert gives Tim a pat on the back and asks Claire, "So, any ideas for a password?" Nobody responds. Adam tries the passwords to the computer, but it became obvious that Dr. Wu would have thought about that beforehand.

"The guy could have given a hint at least", Owen remarks.

Then, Robert speaks over the video feed, "I think I'm remembering something. White rabbit object was a kind of computer virus that was planted in the original park's network. I read up on the workers trying to break the code were receiving a message stating something about not saying the magic word".

"I was probably way too young to have noticed that when my sister was trying to save us back then", Tim comments.

Claire mutters to herself, "Magic word, magic word? What could it be?"

"Try 'please', then", Owen suggests. Adam types that very word in and they are successfully granted access to a new computer screen, with fewer icons.

Claire comments, "That's his computer on the island. He probably linked this up years ago without even telling us because we're not supposed to access this content on the mainland". Adam opens up the File Explorer and finds files that are relatively recent.

"Anything interesting?" Tim asks. Adam addresses the four of them, "These files all take place after he went MIA".

Claire tells him, "We better get a copy. I brought a flash drive just in case". She plugs it into the desktop and Adam tries to drop them into the new folder. However, an error message pops up:

 **UNAUTHORIZED FILE TRANSFER: PLEASE CONSULT WITH LAST USER**

Tim asks, "So, who was that last user?"

"Let me check", says Adam. He looks into the recent history of the computer screen and reads, "The last person on here was, a woman named Sandra Wardred".

Robert over the video feed, wonders, "Sandra Wardred? I've never heard of that name? Unless.."

Right then, the power in the room goes off and the door to the office slams wide open. Two men and a woman in uniform enter the room.

Tim asks, "What's happening over there?"

"Hands up! Step away from the computer!" Claire cuts off the video feed and turns off her phone.

"What's going on officer?" Claire asks.

"We received a complaint for a breach of security on this computer. Does this computer belong to one of you?"

Adam speaks up, "No, but I am authorized to use this computer in case of emergency".

"And what kind of emergency is that? We were told that only InGen personnel are allowed to access this computer. Are any of you InGen?" asks the female officer.

"Kind of? Not exactly. And we can't tell you what we're doing because we can't let it go public".

"We'll be the judge of that. You three are coming with us. Everybody out!", shouts one of the other officers.


	5. Chapter 4: Strange Set of Circumstances

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and works of the Jurassic Park franchise._

 **Chapter 4: Strange Set of Circumstances**

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Dr. Lewis", Tim tells his former mentor.

"I know. First, Sandra Drawded, who sounds totally unrealistic. But now, the others might be in trouble?"

"Well, if we're going to get anything done, I suggest we fly over there since we can't even reconnect with them to see what's their situation."

"It's risky, but it's worth a try", Robert reluctantly agrees.

Owen, Claire, and Adam arrive at the station and are escorted to confrontation rooms.

"You will each go separately", one of the officers addresses them. Owen retaliates and says, "No, I'm with her. We're one package and if you want to hear anything from her, you have to go through me".

"Feisty, are we, for a Saturday morning?", the female officer remarks, "Alright, we don't need to make a fuss about this, just please cooperate".

Adam is separated and placed in one confrontation room while Owen and Claire are placed in another.

"Please take a seat. We'll be back shortly with some documentations", the female officer tells Claire then Owen. After a moment of silence, Owen becomes a little more agitated. Claire holds his hand trying to comfort him, while waiting.

The female officer returns with some files and says, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's crack this case now, shall we. So names?"

"Claire Dearing".

"Owen, Owen Grady". The officer writes down the names and begins asking them questions.

"So, at around 8:30 this morning, we received a call from a woman who wants to be kept anonymous that her work computer was being taken over. When we went to her, we discovered the source of this infiltration and that lead to you two and the other guy. So, may I ask you why you would commit such an offense like this?"

Owen gets agitated, "Offense? I think we should be the ones offended that we're being charged for something that wasn't a crime. And that couldn't have been a woman's, unless her name were Henry-" Claire stomps on his left foot with her heel.

Claire interrupts, "What he was trying to say is that for reasons beyond our power, we can't tell you whom this computer belongs to."

"And why is that?", asks the officer..

"We can't say? What was the name of this woman?"

"Geez, Claire, Officer-", he forgets the name.

"Hernandez", says the female officer.

"Officer Hernandez, already said the lady's anonymous, what more can we get?"

The officer adds, "Actually," she looks out the door and says, "that lady is here. Come on in". A woman with dark hair longer than Claire's and a face of defiance enters the room in a business dress with a BioSyn tag.

"So are these the people who hacked into my computer, madame officer?"

"I'm not sure what to think because these two are telling me the computer belongs to someone else. I'll leave the room for you all", the officer says as she gets up with the files and closes the door behind them.

Claire asks the woman, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sandra Drawded, Chief Paleontologist at BioSyn corporation. I know you two. You're with Masrani. I never liked that company, too much branding."

Claire is about to get up angrily, but Owen motions her to stay seated.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are and why you reported us, but we're in a bit of a crisis here".

"What kind of crisis? Ms. Dearing, isn't it?"

"Yes? I think you know quite well Sandra. That's why you went your way to report us. But what I want to know is what are you doing on Isla Nublar with InGen tech?"

"Haven't you heard from your company? There have been rumblings of my company and yours becoming a sort if shared conglomerate". Owen and Claire look puzzled. "Oh, they haven't told you. Such a shame. All the more reason I'm not a fan of Masrani Corps".

Claire asks, "Owen did you know about this?"

"It may have slipped my mind. I don't really keep up with business news like you do", he remarks hestitantly.

Claire then looks at Sandra, "But those two have been rivals. Why now?"

"We, as in Biosyn, believe that we can offer more to the world with invaluable resources across the globe".

"If you have so many assets, why keep Henry Wu away from us? From the world?" Owen asks.

"That is the question of the day", says Sandra, "But, all I know is that he's got plans far bigger than one island. It's a good thing Adam told me about your interference. Henry Wu is tired of being burden to failing companies, much so like yours, Claire. It's too bad you don't feel the same way".

"That's it!" Claire lunges at Sandra. Owen tries to pull Claire back, but she refuses to let go. The officers, come in and break up the fight.

"Hey, what is going on here?" asks Officer Hernandez.

Sandra, looking distraught, complains, "They physically attacked me. I demand you put them in custody".

Owen, "Well, you verbally attacked us! Come on! She started it!" Claire joins in on the argument and the female officer has had enough.

"Ms. Dearing and Mr. Grady, you're coming with me. Ms. Drawded, you may leave." As Ms. Drawded leaves the confrontation room, she gives Claire a cold look before looking upset once again.

After a grueling online search for the most inexpensive plane tickets a week ahead from the U.K. to Los Angeles, Tim Murphy and Robert Lewis travel in the hopes of finding some more answers. When they land in the morning, they try to adjust to the fact that it's afternoon back in Liverpool.

They manage to get two separate rooms at an express hotel for a 4 night/3 day stay in Palo Alto, California.

"I just want to find them now", Tim expresses in frustration.

"Come on. It can wait a day. I need a good day's rest before I can get any new information in this old noggin", Robert tells him as he yawns in exhaustion from the jet-lag.


	6. Chapter 5: All Part of the Plan

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and works of the Jurassic Park franchise.**_

 **Chapter 5: All Part of the Plan**

Robert waits in a parking lot by the biology department building at Stanford University, while Tim is in search of Adam. Tim goes up to the building and calls in security, "Excuse me. I need to speak with someone from Henry Wu's research lab"

"Were you given any name, sir?"

"It's important business regarding a confidential file that only they are aware of. Please. I need to speak with someone. I think one of their names is Alan, no Aaron, no Adam. Right, Adam."

"Alright, we'll ping him to come down". After 2 minutes the man Tim saw on the video feed looked startled at his presence.

"Hi, we met over the feed."

"It's not safe to talk here. Let's go up to my office." Adam gets Tim a guest card from the security desk and they go up to an office room near a laboratory. Adam closes the door behind them and Tim begins to talk. "Do you know where Claire and Owen are?"

"Not sure", Adam says nervously.

"What do you mean you don't know? They were here a week ago and now you expect me to believe that they just disappeared. By the way, what happened last week?" Adam begins to tense up as Tim comes closer, "Answer me".

"The officers. They came and took us in because of some computer security breach mishap. Complete misunderstanding."

"Alright, then where are they?" Tim raises his voice.

"Uh, I-" Adam freezes.

"Hello?" Tim waves his hand over Adam's face, "Where are-" Tim is knocked out from behind.

"And that's why I have to do the dirty work for you people", says a tall bodyguard picking up his body.

"Let's-Let's just go", says Adam.

Robert, scanning the surroundings outside of the car, continues to wait for Tim. Then, he notices Tim looking unconscious being carried out by a tall bulky man in dark clothing and Adam into a van. Robert gets out of the car and runs toward them.

Robert yells, "Hey! What do you think you're doing with him?" The man dumps Tim into the back of the van and Adam follows in.

"Hey! I'm talking...to...you.." The next thing Robert realizes when he approaches the tall man is that he's thrown on his belly into the van and the doors closing behind him.

Owen and Claire are approached outside of the bars by the female officer with keys.

"Alright, you've been let go."

"By whom?', Claire asks.

"The guy who was with you, Adam. He came back with paperwork for your release. So it all just seems to be a misunderstanding. He's waiting up front so you two can get your belongings and you're free to go". After Owen and Claire grab their possessions, they meet Adam at the entrance and he puts his arms around the two of them.

Adam speaks to them in a lowered voice, "Come quietly". He takes them out to the dark van and the tall bulky accomplice grabs them and throws them in the back. Officers guarding the front of the station notice and pull out their weapons and shout, "Hey! What's going on?"

Adam finds difficulty in speaking to him,"No-,nothing, officer". Then, the accomplice knocks out the officer and tells Adam, "Get in the van".

"Claire! Owen!" says Robert in the back of the moving van.

"Oh my! What are you two doing here?", asks Claire as she regains her strength to sit up next to Owen who is rubbing his bruised forehead.

"We were looking for you, then Adam over there, took us in", explains Tim.

"We were coming to find you", Robert adds.

"Looks like we're in this together. Whatever, 'this' is", Owen comments. The van starts speeding up as police sirens start going off.

"There are no seatbelts back there, so hold onto your rears", Adam shouts from the front of the van.

Tim wonders, "Where are we going?" Suddenly, everyone feels a large impact as the van crashes onto the other side of the highway heading to the coast. The vehicles in the opposite direction halt abruptly as the van and pursuing cop cars cross over. The van drives on the side as it crosses a ramp leading to the proper direction of the road ending at a beach. The group in the van feel see the dents marking bullet impacts as the cop cars get closer to them. Nevertheless, the van persists in barging through the beach entrance and onto a dock, forcing the cops to stop. Everyone feels the vibrations underneath the van as it drives over a dock.

"Get ready for lift off", shouts Adam when the van is being abruptly picked up in the air, crashing into a large magnet held by a helicopter.

The transition to air disorients the group as the van starts tilting. The tilting becomes even worse when the police force becomes airborne and tries to shoot at the magnet. The tilting becomes too extreme, that Tim loses his grip on the inside of the van and lands on the back door, which flies open.

"Tim!", Robert yells as he tries to reach out for him, as Tim is hanging onto the edge of the door. Robert finds his grip and shouts, "Grab my hand Tim!"

"I won't make it!" Claire bangs on the glass window of the front seats, "Adam! I don't care where you're taking us but we need to go down!" Adam opens the window asks, "We'll be fine".

"No we won't", Claire says as she points to Tim holding onto the door for his dear life.

"Alright", Adam contacts the helicopter, "Lower us, otherwise, we're going to lose one. _Over._ "

" _Copy that_ ", says the pilot over the radio. The helicopter descends so that the van is just touching the surface of the water and Tim is able to go back inside.

Adam then looks back and says, "Change of plans guys. We've got to swim to a new rendezvous point so that the cops won't chase us". They all abandon the van as it detaches from the magnet and they form a group in the water. The helicopter with the magnet flies away from the other pursuing police helicopter, which stalls over the group in the water. The helicopter with the magnet turns around and moves straight towards the other, which now turns around to retreat. The group is now devoid of any chaos, except for the tumbling of light waves.

"So where's this rendezvous point? It's dusk and there's nothing for miles at sea", comments Tim.

"Just wait", says Adam. The group waits in the water but there is no sign of objects on the surface of the sea.

"This is getting ridiculous", Robert asks, "What are you really up to, Adam?"

"Wait for it", Adam says again. Then, everyone notices waves piling up and moving close to them in an abnormal triangular fashion with their reflections.

"What is that?", Claire asks. When the triangular waves shift to go alongside the group, they finally see a large ship that managed to cloak itself with mirrors at the bow. A ladder comes in sight and everyone climbs aboard. Robert is the last one up and he is taken by one hand as he stands up to say thank you, when he sees Tim, Owen, and Claire lying on the ground.

"What? Wait a minute, what's going o-?" Robert is injected with an anesthetic and he very quickly collapses on the surface of the ship.


End file.
